ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Reflections
'''The Dark Reflections '''are a villainous group of alternate Omnitrix wielders from across the Omniverse, led by '''Eon. '''They are similar to the alternate Ben Tennyson(s) that accompanied Eon in the Time War, although with the purpose of countering those allied with Professor Paradox. A common circumstance among the doppelgangers is them being native to the negative half of the Cross-time Spectrum. History Furious with his defeat and betrayal during the Time War, Eon had already began to plot his return and revenge. As much as he didn't want to repeat the same plan that had failed him, he admitted that a team of Omnitrix wielders was pretty useful as well as powerful. Aware that the heroic counterparts would just stop him, as well as Professor Paradox, he planned to have the team specifically designed to counter the others. Conveniently, Eon had discovered the negative half of the Cross-time Spectrum. Timelines that heavily reflect other timelines, but where "history is written with a much darker edge". It was there that Eon had found and recruited such doppelgangers for his new-found team. Doppelgangers such as a Ben 10,000 who had lost his children, a Ben 23 with a drug addiction, a Gwen Tennyson who is possessed by Charm-Caster, and unfortunately bothered by an alternate Argit who is equipped with his own Omnitrix. Heading for the Prime Timeline, Eon and the Dark Reflection immediately start to aim for Ben Prime, planning to take his life and his powers. This immediately gets the attention and efforts of Professor Paradox and the heroic counterparts. But Eon and the others are both ready for them as well as prepared to counter their efforts. Eon had been battling Professor Paradox, while the counterparts and Eon's servants would be fighting the heroic Omnitrix users. The battle nearly leans towards the Reflections' favor. During the fight, the Reflections' would taunt their opponents. Ben 10,000 had been taunted for his near neglect towards his son, Gwen was mocked for her "constant perfection", and Ben 23 was taunted about his depression over Max's death. Heck, even No Watch Ben was getting an existential nightmare as the alternate Argit had informed him of a Universe where Ben didn't exist, rather than the Omnitrix. Things seem to be doomed for our heroes until Ben Prime points out the notion that the Reflections are merely versions of themselves simply consumed by their flaws. Ben Prime snapped them out of the taunts by saying "If you dislike your flaws, here's the chance to punch them in the face!". The battle seems to make a turn, the heroes getting the odds in their favor, even Professor Paradox seems to get on top of things with Eon. Not wanting to be defeated again, and burnt out by the constant failure, Eon decides to pull out his endgame. A dark-colored shard of glass, revealed to be part of the Smoke Mirror of Tezcatlipoca (A mirror that acts as portal to the Antimatter Universe). With such, he teleports to the battlefield another version of Ben Tennyson, native to the Antimatter Universe. Due to him consisting of Antimatter, and the others Positive Matter, the coinciding universe begins to distort and warp itself. Eon claims that if he won't win this time, he will willingly take out his enemies, himself, and even an entire universe out in one, last battle. Ben Prime, thinking quickly, transformed into Alien X, and transports the Antimatter Ben back to his universe, allowing the current universe to stabilize. With the universe saved, the Reflections defeated, Professor Paradox was able to send all the Reflections back to their respective timelines. It is unknown what their current fates are. Members The Dark Reflections consist of Eon and various other Omnitrix wielders from the negative half of the Cross-time spectrum. Each of them literally act as a counterpart to a heroic counterpart, simply with their respective history being "written with a darker edge". * '''Eon - '''Time traveling madman, as well as another alternate Ben Tennyson, is entrapped with the powers of a Chronian. He is acting leader and recruiter of the others. * '''The 10K Templar - '''The respective "reflection" for Ben 10,000. In contrast of Ben 10,000's happy endings, The 10K Templar ended up loosing his children to constant battles of his heroics. As result, he is now a vicious madman, who is determined to get his children back. Eon promised him the resurrection of said children. * '''Ben -23 - '''The respective "reflection" for Ben 23. In addition to loosing Grandpa Max and becoming a self-centered celebrity, this Ben had turned to drug use. Becoming a numbed, drug addict, Ben -23 had lost his moral code. Eon promised him the resurrection of his grandpa and an "intense high". * '''Gwen-Caster - '''The respective "reflection" for Gwen 10. In this timeline, Gwen had not only obtained the Omnitrix, but also taken over by the Charm-Caster of that timeline. Armed with both the Omnitrix and her magic, she seeks to spread her whims across the land. Eon promised to allow to spread her fun to her home of Ledger-Domain. * '''Argit (Timeline -52) - '''Ironically not a literal reflection for any of the heroic counterparts, but did act as an obstacle for No Watch Ben. Although he is a literal reflection for the noted, "Argit 10" in the Omniverse. It is revealed that he is from a universe where Ben didn't exist, rather than the Omnitrix. He used the Omnitrix for power, and Eon promised him more. * '''Ben Tennyson (Antimatter) - '''A version of Ben Prime, native to the Antimatter Universe. In a technical sense, he is the respective reflection for Ben Prime. Rather than an actual member, he is Eon's contingency plan in case of defeat. His very presence when in contact with his positive counterpart causes the universe to distort itself, damaging it severely. Unlike the others, he isn't promised anything, and was surprised and unaware when he was teleported to the battle. * '''Eon's Servants - '''Servants of Eon that aid him in any and every request of his. They are primarily seen fighting on his behalf. It is noted that they are brainwashed and powerless versions of Ben Tennyson, collected during Eon's previous endeavors. Equipped with light sabers and prowess, they make up for their lack of an Omnitrix. Reflections Being the "Dark Reflections" that they are, they each possess a quality of themselves that contrast with the other counterparts. Whether it be a flaw or event in their lives, it poses both similarity yet great contrast. * Both Ben 10,000 and the 10K Templar acted as Earth's greatest hero and parents. The difference being that the 10K Templar lost both his children because of his heroics. He actual wishes that he had chose being a parent over being a hero. * Both Gwen 10 and Gwen-Caster come from a universe where Gwen obtained the Omnitrix rather than Ben. Similar to her prime self, Gwen is nearly a constant perfection, and when failing, things really go south. The first time she does in this universe, she is taken over by Charm-Caster. * Both Ben 23 and Ben -23 come from a dimension where they had lost Grandpa Max shortly before they obtained the "Hero Watch". Both had became self-absorbed celebrity, but the difference being that Ben -23 took the next level and turned to drug use. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * Inspiration for the Dark Reflections are such of the Dark Knights of the Dark Multiverse by DC Comics. * The Smoke Mirror of Tezcatlipoca, and an Antimatter Ben by extension, is an artifact and concept from the show, ''Secret Saturdays. ''This is enforced by the crossover that confirmed that ''Ben 10 ''and ''Secret Saturdays ''take place in the same universe. * Eon's Servants being absorbed versions of Ben Tennyson is a concept carried over from Eon's canon appearance in Ultimate Alien. Noted that his canon self has currently switched to robots. * Ironically, the alternate Argit is the only one not to act as a specific reflection for any of the others, as well as not a Tennyson. The author admits this is due to not having any ideas to counter No Watch Ben with. ** Originally the idea was for it to be the same Argit that the heroes turned down during the Time War, to act as a joke character. But this idea was scrapped. * The concept of history being "written with a darker edge" is a concept inspired by Earth 2 of the ''Smallville ''franchise. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Groups Category:Villain Groups Category:Time Travelers Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Alternate Timeline Villains Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Criminals Category:Chronos22